Experiments
by RebornKitten
Summary: Humans. They are always biting off more then they can chew. Always messing with the laws of nature. Well these experiments has had enough of the abuse. Rated M for violence and sexual themes
1. Prologue

**Woo boy a new story? This is a bad idea, i know but i literally cannot just be here for _2 years_ and not write something. So…. Lets see how this** **goes**

Prologue

2 men dressed in a white lab coat with clipboards in their hands made their way down the dimly lit hallways in silence, the only noise coming from their footsteps. Soon enough they reached a large metallic sliding door that opened up with a soft 'hiss' revealing a neat sterile office.

They stepped inside, the door sliding closed behind them before the woman sitting at the desk in front of them looked up and stared expectantly.

"Report" was all she said.

"Experiment 220 has been steadily making progress in his training… Though it seems to be starting to grow a bit of a stubborn streak…."

The woman stared coolly making the scientist squirm a bit.

"All other experiments are accounted for," the second scientist piped up, "069 and K-9 have been incapacitated for the night but the rest are-"

"What is the progress on the doll"

Both tensed up and took a deep breath.

"None so far… ma'am"

She frowned before glaring at a spot on the wall eerily.

"...Dismissed"

At the command, the scientists bowed their heads before walking out briskly then letting out a breath they didn't realize they were holding once they were far enough away.

The woman tapped her long nails on her desk before standing and exiting the office, striding towards the more confidential parts of the laboratory.

The guards immediately moved out of the way for her, letting her walk down the hallway and to a large, thick steel door. There were guards stationed in front of the door as well.

She motioned for them to move aside before sliding open a compartment in the door to look at the imprisoned experiment inside.

A curled up mass of golden quills and fur huddled in the corner, its fur lit up with a green hue and sparks coming off him each time he so much as breathed. Inhibitor rings on his wrists and ankles shone against the glow coming off his fur. His ear twitching towards the door was the only movement he made to acknowledge her presence.

She smirked before tapping her nails, which were shaped like claws oddly, against the door making the ear twitch with each tap.

"It's been a while 221"

No response.

"You've been unusually docile haven't you," she cooed. "Too bad i can't say the same for your dear brother"

A twitch.

"Apparently it's been acting up quite a bit lately, tsk tsk"

A growl.

"Well if it continues then i will have no choice but to terminate the experiment hm," she purred and stepped back just in time to narrowly miss getting her face clawed off. Though the sparks that came off those deadly claws did leave some cuts on her cheeks but she pretended not to notice them.

Red swirls for eyes glared dangerously at the woman through the compartment.

" **If you harm him…. I will hang you with your intestines….** " A gravely voice snarled out, fingers cracking as he flexed them then slammed his claws into the front of the steel door before dragging them up leaving deep gouges behind.

She blinked and raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect to do that from in there hm?~"

The golden creature bared his sharp shark like teeth threateningly.

" ** _Where… Is… She…._** "

She smirked. "Safe as long as you don't do anything reckless 221~ It would be a real shame if it somehow fell into a woodchipper"

He yelled, a sound filled with anger and anguish as he started slamming himself against the door.

The guards jumped and moved away from the door, pistols ready just in case.

" **GIVE HER BACK, SHE'S MINE** "

She just stood there, hands behind her back as she watched the experiment have his temper tantrum, her face stoic but her eyes showed clear amusement.

She stepped forward boldly, making the guards tense, before she closed the small compartment securely and turned to leave the creature to his anguish.

"You 2 may leave your post" she said, shocking the guards. They exchanged a glance then looked at the steel door where it was still banging against it in an attempt to escape.

They looked back at the female nervously but followed nonetheless.

"...Ma'am… if i may ask… why did you purposely antagonize 221?..."

Of all the experiments in the lab, 221 was the most dangerous. It may as well be a ticking time bomb. A bit ironic really.

"It keeps 221 from thinking and saving too much energy." she answered simply then gave them a sly smirk. "It could easily break out of there if it concentrates hard enough but it's temper clouds its judgment. And i need it to be a good little experiment until i'm ready to put my plan into action"

They blinked then nodded in understanding. As long as that thing was in there and not out in the open they had no problems.

Meanwhile in another part of the lab, far from the screams that promised death to the humans as well as the constant bangs, a lone being sat in his own personal hell.

Red eyes gleamed in the absolute darkness as his ears twitched restlessly.

"...Clyde…"

 **You know i don't actually write like feature length films and it kinda bothers me. I mean i have nothing against short chapters or long chapters i enjoy both as long as they are interesting. But… I can't help but feel i should be able to do better**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just to let you all know, none of the characters have their canon names in this fic except one…. Just in case the description i give isn't enough of a clue for who is who i will tell you as they appear in the story at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 1

A hedgehog padded his way through the cold metal hallway, his toe claws clicking against the floor as he walked. He strode through ignoring the leers from the scientists and guards hanging around.

It was cold in the labs… But he always felt like he was on fire, he could see his own breath whenever he talked and he had a permanent blush staining his tan cheeks. His black and red fur was slick with sweat no matter how many cold showers he took. A thick, heavy gold collar was clamped around his neck with his fluffy chest fur brushing against the front of the gaudy thing. His figure was curvy and his hips swayed when he walked. But his ruby red eyes always held a mysterious glow to them. As if he knew something no one else did.

 _Experiment 069: primary function - Breeder_

He absentmindedly walked passed many doors until his feet stopped in front of one labeled 'breeding facility'.

He stared at the door for a long time before taking a sharp turn to the right, walking until he reached another door this one labeled 'Nursery'.

He blinked then let the door slide open before walking inside and immediately having a little toddler cling to his leg.

"Mama!"

He smiled then picked up the purring child and nuzzled him. "Hello my Gem" he cooed soothingly and rubbed at his ear.

Gem giggled and snuggled into the hedgehogs chest fur before looking up with his swirly red eyes.

 _Experiment 223: no function as of yet - planned to be a backup to 221 if applicable_

His golden fur bristled as the hedgehog started tickling him making him giggle and wiggle his striped limbs. "Aaaa mama nooooo"

He chuckled before he stopped and rubbed at his ear. "Ok ok, i'm done. How are you darling?"

"I'm ok mama. Look i drew us!" he said wiggling out of his hold then running over to a small table to grab his drawing and run back to him.

He smiled and kneeled down to rubbed his ruffled quills. "It's beautiful Gem"

"Eeee, thank you mama!"

"You're welcome my child," he cooed then poked Gem's nose. "Now go with aunt Siren ok?"

Gem clung to his leg. "Mama i don't want you to go yet!" he whined and gazed up at him with big eyes.

"I know sweetie but mama can't stay here for long," a pause. "No one has been bothering you right?"

"Mm? No mama"

"And you remember what i told you?"

"Mhm! If anyone touches me in a way i don't like to scream really really loudly!"

"Thats right little one. And mama will be there even if he has to move mountains" he gave the little hedgehog a kiss on the forehead before tapping his head. "Now go and be a good boy"

He pouted then snuggled his leg and ran off to a pink hedgehog girl. She sat at the back of the nursery with a book in hand and looked up as Gem came rushing over. Her lips were stitched shut but she still gave the boy a warm smile as he sat next to her.

 _Experiment 024: primary function - ear shattering vocals_

She looked up at the male hedgehog silently. They gazed at each other for a long time before they nodded and the ebony hedgehog left, the door sliding shut behind him.

He wandered away from the breeding section of the lab to the training side. Looking around, he noticed a guard in front of one door in particular…. Just so happens that was his destination. So he was going to have to scoot.

"Excuse me" he said only to be responded with a sneer. "I want to see Angel"

"Get lost breeder, no one goes in or out. And i didn't get any reports about there being a _session_ with 220" the guard smirked when he twitched. "So git before i have to make you, slut"

He stood there and gazed at the guard expressionlessly before his head dropped hiding his face.

A foggy sigh "...It's so hot…."

"Are you still here, whore? I thought i said to-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he was pinned to the wall by his neck with a startled yelp, his thumb claw hovering dangerously over his jugular.

"Hmm…. Did you know animals go into a state called a rut once they reach maturity where their instincts tells them to find a mate and have children?"

He stared at the shellshocked guard with the same expressionless gaze as he ran the back of his claws along the human's cheek.

"Animals tend to be highly volatile during this time sometimes going so far as to kill their own kin to get the one they want…. Sad. But just imagine…. Being in a rut all the time…. Always ready to mate…" his grip tightened and his claws pricked the guard's neck just enough to let some blood trickle down.

"And always ready to _kill_ those who are in the way," he sighed a puff of fog in the guard's face. "I will let you go then i will give you 3 seconds to get out of my way" he said simply then dropped the guard before taking a step back.

The guard scrambled to get to his feet.

"One..."

The guard reached for his weapon and ended up with a broken wrist as a result.

"Two…."

He flexed his claws and raised them threateningly at the guard

"Thr-"

Before he could finish, the sight of sharpened claws coming towards his neck made the guard yell before making a run for it.

His arms dropped to his side. Humans were very predictable. He walked to the door and tapped in the passcode, because of course his room had a passcode, before walking in and letting the door slide close behind him.

A blue hedgehog with large white wings and talons on his hands and feet seemed to be fast asleep, completely unaware of the outside world.

Looks can be deceiving.

 _Experiment 220: primary function - air scout_

He walked to the slumbering hedgehogs side and placed a hand on his cheek. He was in too deep of a sleep… They tranq'd him. He frowned before tapped at his cheek then just slapping him across the face which got a little yelp.

"Stop hitting me…." he slurred, eyes still closed

"Then wake up and i won't hit you again," he grumbled and tugged at his ear.

Garbled groans and chirps before a hand gripped on the ebony hedgehog's wrist and his eyes blinked open slowly to reveal the emerald orbs, cloudy from the rude awakening.

"Heat, what do ya want….?"

Heat gazed at him. "I wanted to see you…. You know they tranq'd you right?"

Angel blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light before rubbing his own forehead. "Nnn…. That explains the drowsiness…"

Heat frowned. "They never tranq'd you before. What happened"

Angel sighed and ran his talons through his quills carefully before picking at his wings. "..."

"Angel"

"...They were bad mouthing my brother"

"..."

"Saying how useless he was and how it was a good thing the explosion took him out and i don't know…. i just kinda lost it. I don't remember anything past tackling those guys"

Heat rubbed his cheek then laid him on his belly and started massaging his back. "Angel you know he's alive…."

"I know…" he sighed and purred a little "But i just…. I miss him… I haven't seen him in years and these humans refuse to even let me into that wing…. He must be so lonely…"

Heat rubbed at the base of his wings gently, watching as they fluttered lightly at the gentle touch.

"He'll escape when he's ready Angel"

" 'When he's ready' ?"

"Clyde can escape if he wants to, i believe that. But something is keeping him from doing so… i assume it has something to do with the head scientist. She's plotting something…"

Angel frowned then sat up. "She's always plotting something" he mumbled then wrapped a wing around Heat. "...Thanks for the massage."

"You're welcome"

"...If she hurts him, you know i'll have to kill her right"

It always was amusing to hear Angel talk about killing someone…

"Yeah Angel, i know"

 **Heat - Shadow**

 **Angel - Sonic**

 **Siren - Amy**


	3. Chapter 2

**So i actually have this bad habit of skipping ahead too quickly in my head which then leaves me garbled on what to put in between the more prominent parts of the story.**

 **"When is a good time to bring this, this, and this up?" idk i just wing things most of the time. Though i do try to keep things in order at least.**

Chapter 2

"Angel?..."

The winged hedgehog was walking with Heat to the feeding wing before he suddenly stopped and gazed out a window, completely lost in thought. His blue ears twitched and strained to listen to the sounds of nature through the thick glass.

Angel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Birds chirping…. Wind rustling the tree leaves…. He belonged out there feeling the wind in his wings….

Heat tilted his head slightly as he watched his wings ruffle and twitch restlessly.

Angel opened his eyes then lifted a hand and tapped a talon against the glass ignoring the little shocks he got from doing so.

"You know… they do a lot of things to us here… Hurt us, electrocute us, over all treat us like we're objects and not living, feeling creatures…"

Heat's ear twitched before he walked up to Angel's side.

"...But none of that compares to having a taste of freedom only to have it ripped away from you. The absolute lowest form of torture..."

Heat placed a hand on his arm then gazed out the window with him. "...What's it like out there?"

"Really beautiful…" Angel clenched and unclenched his hands before looking at Heat with a small smile. "You would really love it out there…"

Heat looked into Angels shimmering green eyes before his hand curled around his, careful of the talons. Angel was not the kind that should be locked up. He should be free, as free as a bird.

"When we get out together you can show me around," Heat ruffled his chest fur making him squirm a bit before cupping his cheek and pulling him down to touch foreheads.

Angel cooed and wrapped his arm around him to pull him closer.

"Gladly."

XxXxX

"So you got chased away from your post by 069 and you let 220 escape temporary confinement."

The guard was rubbing a hand over his neck where Heat held him. Stupid whore…. How dare the thing put his hands on him. And now he had to deal with this woman. He's only heard bad thing about her….

"And you dare show up in my office to report your incompetence?"

The scariest part about this blond haired woman is she never truly _looked_ angry. Just impassive and bored. It was just impossible to read her icy blue eyes sometimes and somehow, that was more terrifying than the angriest drill sergeant.

"It was going to kill me ma'am…" the guard grumbled absentmindedly rubbing the spot on his neck where Heats claw pricked him.

She stared unblinking for a while before pulling out a side drawer then taking a jar of nail polish out and standing from the desk.

She walked around and sat on the desktop before shaking the nail polish. "Has anyone told you my actual name yet, guard?"

He looked a bit taken aback before he straightened himself. "Uh, no… but um my name is-"

"Hush and come closer guard," she said in a hushed tone as she opened the nail polish jar.

The guard did so hesitantly but kept up his brave facade.

"My name is Molly…." she hummed as she started painting her lethal looking nails. "I have a very peculiar hobby. I like to make my own nail polish. It has a secret ingredient that really brings out the color… Would you like to know what it is?"

The way she gazed at him with her head tilted made him both nervous and flustered. "If you wish to tell me…"

"Pure snake venom" she purred then added another coat before placing a hand on his cheek.

He swallowed.

"But don't worry it's perfectly harmless"

He could feel himself relax slightly in her hand.

"...Once it dries"

Before he could properly react to that he felt her claw like nails in his neck and his eyes widened. He could already feel the burning from the venom and he couldn't even scream, only gag and fight for air to fill his lungs.

Molly stared coldly before removing her nails then sliding off the desk as he fell to the floor.

"It's funny when you all think i care about your well being… You are all expendable. One dies, another will replace you. My work will continue whether or not you're alive…" she snorted then cleaned the blood off her hand with a napkin ignoring the convulsing lump on the floor.

Ugh, but he got blood all over her floors… gross. She frowned then hit the intercom on her desk.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Send 2 guards to come clean up this mess in my office," she paused, "and bring lollipops. I ran out"

XxXxX

As the pair walked into the cafeteria, they were greeted, using the loose sense of the word, by a guard with a huge wolf like hybrid sitting next to him.

Heat twitched.

The hybrid glared at Heat with dark green eyes, his navy blue and blueish grey fur rising and puffing up a bit in fury, though him puffing up made him look more like a giant ball of fur rather than intimidating.

 _Experiment K-9: primary function - Alpha of the attack dogs._

Heat stared before glancing at the black collar that was almost completely hidden by fur and the leash that the guard was holding.

Hm…

The ebony hedgehog looked into the wolf's eyes again to see him glaring balefully before snorting and sticking his nose up in the air.

Heat just turned and sat at a table in the corner before putting his feet up and waiting…

"Uh what was that all about?" Angel asked sitting across from him with a few apples.

"I'd be careful of anything they give you to eat here. They like to spike the food you know."

Angel stared before picking up an apple and starting to peel it with his talons. "Did you just avoid my… Heat. Did something happen between you and Cujo? He doesn't usually, you know, bare his fangs at us"

Heat took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"...I kinda killed off 2 of his pack members"

"...What"

"In my defense, they were trying to tear my legs off. Mm… he's still bitter about that apparently…"

"The humans are the ones who ordered it though so why is he mad at you?"

"Redirected anger. He can't take it out on the ones who caused it, they would just torture him until he submits, so he takes it out on me. It's fine really. The most he does is chase me around when he gets the chance"

"...Its still not fair…" Angel muttered with a pout before slicing the apples then putting one in his mouth.

"...Did you eat while you were out there?"

Angel blinked and perked his ears. "They didn't let me go far… but i did find an apple tree. Way better then these ones of course but i couldn't bring any back… you know they search ya and all that. Even fresh fruits is 'contraband' cause they hate us"

Heat smiled bitterly. "The feeling's mutual"

Angel sighed through his nose then reached over and pressed an apple slice against his lips. "Its safe Heat. Please eat something"

"..." Heat hesitated for a second then opened his mouth to eat the apple slice.

"Thank you"

"Mm"

 **So the plan is to have at least one chapter a week but really it just depends on how things go in my mind.**

 **So I hope people know the venomous nail polish reference. As for what kind of snake, i don't know tbh cause there's so many that could have instantly killed the fucker. Hum…**

 **Ralf to answer your question, no and yes. No because heat and angel weren't my blogs HOWEVER i was an active member of this au as the 3rd important member of the 3 stooges. With their permission i have turned the au into this fic. Knowing that you recognize the au gives me glee though but i also ask that no one spoils anything if you have a clue where this is going. Of course i tweaked and added some stuff… but still.**

 **Cujo - Werehog**


End file.
